pixeldungeonfandomcom-20200225-history
Mod-Shattered Pixel Dungeon/Traps
__TOC__ Shattered Pixel Dungeon has added 23 new traps to the game, some with very devastating results. They now have unique sprites to help identify the trap visually, and have stopped using the level-dependent visual motif from original Pixel Dungeon. Traps have also been re-balanced, so that earlier levels will see a decline in the number of traps and less severe traps in general, but in later levels even more crippling traps effects will be prevalent. The enemies are still unable to trigger traps on their own, and will not move over discovered ones. Trap probabilities Sewers * Note: On the first level of the sewers, the only trap that can spawn is the worn dart trap. Prison Caves Dwarven City Demon Halls Area traps Traps that can affect many targets in their respective range. Alarm trap : See Alarm trap * The alarm trap remains unchanged from the original Pixel Dungeon, waking up every enemy and causing them to head toward the triggered trap. Burning trap : See Fire trap * Sets a 3x3 area aflame. Blazing trap * Sets a 2-tile radius (5x5 tiles area) aflame. Fire caused by this trap burns for 5 turns, unless it lands on water or a chasm (in which case it burns for one turn). Chilling trap * Creates a frigid air cloud in a 3x3 area, chilling anything caught in the effect. Confusion gas trap * Seeds the space above the trap with units of confusion gas which applies the vertigo debuff to any character in the cloud. Corrosive gas trap * When triggered, this trap seeds units of venom gas at the trap's position, which applies the venom debuff to any characters in the cloud. ** Corrosion starting damage is equal to and will increase by 1 for each turn spent inside the cloud. Distortion trap * This trap will re-create the floor, destroying any previous items that hadn't been acquired, and regenerating a new distinct floor with items and enemies. ** Floor-specific items (i.e. keys) will be removed from the Hero/ine's backpack. ** Progression items (potions of strength and scrolls of upgrade) will not regenerate along the whole floor and will be permanently lost. * This can be considered a beneficial trap, essentially giving the player a new floor to loot. ** Unfortunately, these traps are very rare and limited to the Demon Halls, arguably the most dangerous floors to explore. Explosive trap * Sets a bomb explosion at the origin of the trap. ** Explosion will harm creatures in 1 tile radius, dealing from to of physical damage. ** Destroys items caught in the explosion. *** Upgraded and unique items wont be destroyed. This feature can be used to understand what gear is upgraded. Flock trap * It fills all open tiles in a 2-tile radius (centered on the trap) with immortal sheep. ** Each sheep will last for 4 to 8 turns. Frost trap * Improved version of chilling trap. * When triggered, the trap will create 2-tile (5x5 area) radius of frigid air cloud that lasts 20 turns. Guardian trap which will summon guardians and alert all enemies on the floor.}} * The improved form of an alarm trap. When triggered, this trap will alert all enemies on the floor (except animated statues) and draw them to the trap's location. It will also generate multiple summoned guardians on the level based on the depth of the floor. ** The number of summoned guardians created is equal to , rounded up. ** Summoned guardians are created after the beckoning effect of the trap, so they won't necessarily head to the location of the trap. Unlike their animated statue brethren though, they are capable of being beckoned by other alarm/guardian traps or a scroll of rage. ** Each summoned guardian carries an unenchanted and unupgraded weapon. Rockfall trap * This trap will affect every creature standing inside room, dealing from physical damage and paralyzing for 10 turns. ** The doorways to the room the trap is in also count as part of the room and can be dangerous to stand in. * This trap, if triggered via Reclaim Trap spell, has only a maximum of 5x5 area range. Toxic gas trap : See Toxic gas trap * The toxic gas trap remains unchanged from the original Pixel Dungeon, spawning units of toxic gas above it, which will deal damage every turn. Summoning trap : Modifies Summoning trap * The summoning trap remains unchanged from the original Pixel Dungeon, spawning 1 to 3 enemies of the area the trap is located in. Shocking trap * This trap fills a 3x3 area with a field of electricity for 10 turns, which will electrify water, deal damage and paralyze creatures. Storm trap * This trap is an upgraded version of the shocking trap. * This trap fills a 5x5 area with field of electricity for 20 turns, which will electrify water, deal damage and paralyze creatures. Single tile traps These traps affect only their own tile, and whatever may be standing on them. Cursing trap * This trap curses 1 (66%) or 2 (33%) pieces of equipment currently worn by the Hero/ine, and any upgradeable items that are on the tile of the trap when it's activated. ** The effect will not overwrite existing enchantments and glyphs. * The trap will prioritize worn items which can gain additional negative effects from being cursed: artifacts, weapons without an enchantment, and armor without a glyph. ** Take care when disarming this trap by throwing items onto it! Disarming trap * If the Hero/ine steps on this trap, the disarming trap will unequip the Hero/ine's weapon and transport it to a random spot on the level. ** Studded gloves, stone gauntlets and cursed weapons are immune to this effect. * If the trap is triggered remotely by tossing an item on it, the trap will teleport that item to a random spot on the map. * Fortunately, the destination of the teleported weapon/item will be visible, making it a bit easier to retrieve. Flashing trap * This trap will apply the blinded debuff for 10 turns, crippled debuff for 20 turns and bleeding with starting damage equal to random number between 0 and , armor will reduce bleeding damage. ** Enemies that are affected by this trap will immediately return to wandering status and head off in a random direction. * Despite the slightly misleading description, this trap will never break from use. Gripping trap : Modifies Gripping trap * When triggered, this trap applies the bleeding and crippled debuffs to any character on the trap's tile. ** The crippled debuff lasts 15 turns. ** Starting bleeding damage is equal to random number between 0 and 2+depth, this damage may be reduced by any kind of physical armor (armor, barkskin, herbal armor, etc.) * Despite the slightly misleading description, this trap will never break from use. Ooze trap * When triggered, this trap applies the caustic ooze debuff to any character present on the trap tile for 20 turns. Pitfall trap * When triggered, any non-flying character and/or item at the same tile as the pitfall trap will be dropped to a random location on the next floor as if they had fallen down a chasm. ** As with chasms, this is fatal to all non-flying enemies. * If the pitfall trap is immediately impassable (such as in a hall), the trap will leave behind a deactivated trap. If it's at a location where it can be navigated around in the immediate area, however, it will leave a chasm at that spot. This prevents the floor from becoming impassable due to a triggered pitfall trap. * This trap, if triggered via Reclaim Trap spell, will not work on boss floors. Warping trap * When triggered, this trap will take anything on its tile (a character or items), teleport them to a random spot and make the Hero forget the floor layout. ** Like other teleportation magic, this trap fails on any floors marked as a boss floor. Teleportation trap * When triggered, this trap will teleport whatever character and whatever items may be on the same tile as the trap to another random location on that floor. ** Unlike the disarming trap, the location of teleported items will not be known, so care must be taken to remember what items to track down that were present on the trap when it was triggered, especially since they can end up in a previously explored area of the floor. Weakening trap * When triggered, this trap will weaken the entity that activated it. ** Hero will temporary lose 2 points of strength. ** Enemy's attack damage will be reduced by 33%. * If unresisted, the weakening effect will last for 80 turns. ** The duration is halved for bosses and minibosses. Auto-aiming traps These traps automatically target the nearest creature and shoot it, applying effect of the trap. Worn dart trap * This trap will target to the nearest creature to shoot dart into it, dealing 1-4 physical damage. * This trap is never hidden. Poison dart trap * This trap will target the nearest creature to shoot a poisoned dart at, dealing 1-4 physical damage and poisoning the target. Does not deal damage to enemies with the inorganic property. Disintegration trap * This trap does damage * Any item heaps on the trap will be destroyed when the trap is triggered (including any item possibly used to trigger the trap). * Disintegration traps will also pick one random item out of your inventory and attempt to destroy it. ** If the item is unique or upgraded, the disintegration will fail. *** Unique items include anything with the "unique" flag set, such as the dew vial, armor kit, amulet, etc. ** If the item is a single item, the item will be destroyed. ** If the item is a stack of items, the trap will destroy a random amount of items in that stack. ** If the item is a bag (potion bandolier, scroll holder, etc.), a random item in the bag will be targeted. ** Disintegration traps can and will destroy any type of key. Grim trap * This trap is (fortunately) never hidden. * If the Hero/ine's health is <= 90%, this trap will do fatal damage. If the Hero/ine's health is > 90% though, this trap will drop their health to 1. ** Enemies will always take lethal damage from this trap, regardless of their health. *** Bosses resist the grim trap effect if used against them with Reclaim Trap spells, Yog-Dzewa is completely immune against it. * The bolt from a grim trap will not travel through walls but will otherwise strike the nearest character regardless of how the trap is triggered. ** This makes triggering a grim trap extremely dangerous, even if you are doing so from a distance. * Do not risk triggering this trap when starving, and only use it when you're sure you're not the nearest target! Category:Shattered Pixel Dungeon